


A Warm Summer's Night

by MarbleWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Nico is wounded and too weak to shadow travel. The night is cold and wet when Nico is found and helped by a homeless boy.****story talks of suicide and self-harm. Not heavily discussed or done*
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson 
> 
> WARNING- Short discussion of thoughts of suicide and self-harm

Nico sank through the shadows, appearing in who knows where. His shadow travel still wasn’t easy. He glared down at the deep gash in his left thigh. Hot blood contrasted heavily with the freezing wind blowing between the sparse trees. His breath fogged around his face, his cheeks instantly pinking from the freezing air. Nico sighed then winced, his ribs screaming, rain pelting his hair and stinging his eyes. With a miserable whimper, he found a hollowed tree, a small hole gaping under thick roots. Numb fingers dug through the wet dirt, making the hole bigger. Then he squeezed inside, curled into his nest of dry leaves, tucking his coat around him tighter. His nose was bleeding and runny, he couldn’t stop the miserable cough that escaped him.  
“Hello?” a voice startled him, he raised his head, eyes wide. Nico slid his sword behind him, hiding it in the tree.  
Nico peeked out from under his sanctuary and found a boy maybe a year or two older than him. He had elvish features, and a nasty bruise on the right side of his face, small cuts surrounded the bruise. Nico met his eyes and the boy gave him a soft smile.  
“Hi. I… I’m Leo.” The boy knelt next to the tree where Nico huddled. Nico wanted to shout for the other boy to leave, lash out and be “scary" but he felt so tired. The rain was heavy and cold. The night had just started and Nico was unsure if he’d survive the night like this.  
“I’m Nico.” He rasped, his lips were cracked and dry but he spared a smirk at the other boy. Leo had obviously had a rough life. His clothes were too big for him, his jacket was ripped along one shoulder. Nico could see bandaging around Leo’s wrists, filthy brown. Leo’s shoes were caked in mud, his face flecked with dirt.  
“I’ve got a place nicer than this. It’s not far from here.” Leo extended his hand, Nico flinched. His instincts screaming monster. Leo frowned and backed up some. “I won't hurt you.”  
“How do I know you aren’t a monster?” Nico growled, shrinking back, his body pulsing with pain.  
Leo frowned, then touched his bruised face. “I ran away from my own monster. I can help.”  
Nico reluctantly accepted the offered hand this time. Leo’s skin felt almost feverish, unnaturally hot but he wasn’t sweaty. Leo cocked his head as he pulled Nico from the hole.  
“Geez… you are freezing. Come on.” Leo spoke low, obviously worried about scaring Nico. Nico concealed his cries of pain as best as he could as Leo drug him out. “Alright, this way to Mi Casa.”  
Nico chuckled weakly. “You’re Spanish? Where am I anyway?”  
Leo whistled between his teeth. “You’re in Texas. Couple miles outside Amarillo. I learned Spanish from my mom…” Leo’s bright eyes darkened. Nico nodded.  
“My first language was Italian. Learned from my mom too. And my big sister.” Nico didn’t know why he was telling this mortal anything, but then again. Who was this kid going to tell?  
“The language of love.” Leo wagged his eyebrows next to Nico.  
Nico laughed then regretted it, pain in his chest making his stomach churn. “That’s French.”  
“Ah but I’d bet Italian sounds sexy.” Leo winked. Nico’s face burned and he glared at the Latino. Streetlights were appearing, and Nico almost collapsed in relief. Nico shut his exhausted eyes for a second too long, he stepped into a hole and yelped as he fell hard in the slippery mud.  
“Nico! Oh mierda!” Leo scooped him up and simultaneously, they cried out in pain.  
“Are you ok?” they asked together. Leo’s eyes raked over Nico and his mouth fell open. In the light of the streetlamps, Leo could finally see the blood staining Nico's leg and face. Nico could also properly see Leo for the first time. Leo’s warm eyes, and dark curly hair. Leo was gripped his wrists, sitting in the mud next to Nico. Nico dragged himself into a sitting position, looking down at his ankle. It wasn’t broken, probably just sprained, thank the gods.  
“I’m ok.” Nico panted, ignoring his ribs as best as he could.  
“Riiiiight.” Leo gasped around his own pain.  
“How much farther?” Nico panted.  
Leo shook his head. “Not far at all.” Leo stood, hissing in pain.  
Nico shakily stood and together, they finished their trek through the bumpy landscape. Leo led Nico into an abandoned shop. The floor had caved in, exposing the basement. Graffiti covered the walls and charred bits of wood littered the building. Leo helped Nico down into the lower area, a lamp clicked on and Nico found something that made his stomach drop. Usually Nico didn’t feel sorry for other people, but this was pathetic. A thin tattered sheet covered the charred floor. A small backpack was open, stuffed full of shirts and underwear. Leo wore the only pair of jeans and ratty shoes. Nico’s lips twitched in amusement at the mangy red teddy bear in the center of the blanket. No food, or water in sight. A roll of gauze and bandaging sat next to the backpack.  
“Welcome to Leo’s casa!” Leo chuckled, plopping down on the blanket. Leo shed his jacket as Nico limped over and sat on the edge of the sheet. Leo turned his warm gaze to Nico, inspecting the wounds just visible. Leo scooted closer, careful to not put any weight on his wrists. Nico stared at the sloppy bandaging and frowned. Leo was next to him, looking over the deep cut on Nico’s thigh. Leo was so close that Nico could smell him. It was different, like motor oil and the smell of fireworks in the sky on a warm summer’s night.  
“What happened here?” Leo asked, frowning at the bloody cut.  
“I could ask you the same.” Nico said, brushing the bandages with his fingers. Leo flinched, fear flickering in his eyes.  
Nico looked down at his leg and bit his lip, “A monster did this to me.” Leo raised his eyes to Nico. Leo’s hand brushed his bruised face. “My foster family didn’t like me very much. But…” he sighed and shook his head, gazing sadly at his wrists. “I did this.”  
Nico felt a jolt of fear in his gut for his new… friend. “You did this?” Leo nodded, he sneered down at his wrists, “Kill yourself before they can kill you.”  
Nico shook his head. “That’s not how it should go. You should keep fighting. Don’t give up.”  
Leo laughed, “I am fighting. But it gets so exhausting.”  
Leo crinkled his nose. “Why am I being so serious?” He shook himself and grinned widely. “Let’s get you all fixed up.”  
Then Leo gently but efficiently cleaned and bandaged Nico’s leg, and ankle. “You shouldn’t walk for a couple days. I don’t have any crutches. You can stay with me. My clothes should fit you a little… better than being all wet.”  
Nico accepted the invitation and for the first time in a year, found himself laughing and smiling with the other boy. He told Leo about his sister Bianca. Leo spoke of his mother. Nico taught him some Italian and Leo taught him Spanish and Morse Code. They two boys spent six days together. Nico cared for Leo’s self-inflicted wounds and unsurprisingly Nico’s cold got worse. A fever took him over and he was too weak to do anything else but cough. Leo laid close to him at night, like a personal space heater.  
It was the fourth day that Leo gave Nico a peck on the cheek before leaving to bring back meager amounts of food. Leo always insisted on giving Nico the most. Nico contemplated his life while Leo was gone. He thought about Percy but Leo was something special. Nico’s feelings for the little lion boy grew with each day. And each day Leo would kiss Nico’s cheek before leaving.  
It was the seventh day that Nico turned his face and their lips met. Nico’s first kiss. Leo had beamed, his eyes almost glowing, setting his head against Nico. But that was also the day Leo never came back. Nico waited an additional three days before leaving. He took the little teddy bear, named Rojo, with him. The smell of a warm summer's night clinging to the bear's fur.  
He returned to that spot once every week, watching it collect dirt. It was two weeks before the Titans invaded New York that Nico returned to find the small shop gone. The old structure finally gave out and had collapsed. Nico’s eyes burned as he left the area for the final time. He searched the Underworld for Leo, hoping and dreading on finding the boy among the souls. Nico never found Leo…  
No… Leo found him.


	2. Saving Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this. I hope yall like it!!! A little OC but realistic. How "in character" would you be after being in Tartarus, then slowly dying in a jar, then finding out the one you began to love was there to find you.
> 
> Self-harm discussed lightly.

Chapter Two: 

Leo had heard the name Nico many times in the last few months. Annabeth talked about a son of Hades named Nico di Angelo during the construction of the Argo 2. Then aboard the Argo 2. Nico was trapped in a bronze jar guarded by giants. Leo hated that name, Nico… it made him relive a part of his life that hurt to even think about. Not that his life wasn’t already full of moments like that.

It made him remember the crash of a beer bottle against his face, alcohol stinging his eyes and new cuts. Falling into the kitchen table. A woman screaming and beating him. It made him think about a school bathroom, the sting of a blade, ice cold along his wrists, jagged wounds and the shrill cry of an ambulance. Strapped to a hospital bed, unable to move. Doctors prodding at his wounds. Ripping stitches in a vain attempt to get away. And the questions… gods, the questions. The police wanted to know all about the abuse and Leo’s darkest thoughts. A desperate attempt to run from the pain in shoes too small and clothes too big. A cold, wet night and big fearful eyes peering at him from under a tree. A fevered boy, tossing and turning until Leo pulled him close. A hesitant smile and soft cool lips meeting Leo’s hot ones. Six days of feeling needed, appreciated, and loved. Then the seventh day came. Leo had been caught stealing and had been taken into state custody once again. Leo didn’t know what happened to his Nico. He didn’t want to even imagine it. Nico had been homeless, sick and injured. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what most likely happened to the boy that Leo had fallen for. So maybe he was a little bitter about it. Maybe he couldn’t hear that name without feeling despair, anger, and devastation. Maybe he blamed himself for Nico’s probable death, and his mother’s death. He couldn’t help it. If he had just been faster, he could have stayed with Nico. But those thoughts didn’t do him any good. Run from the pain. Stay ahead of the pain. Don’t show weakness. At least that was the plan. 

But all that changed when Leo landed the Argo 2 at the actual Roman Coliseum. Percy and Jason were banged up but alive. Bacchus disappeared in a flash of grape smelling air and when the light faded, Leo saw him. A boy was leaning heavily against Hazel, his head was lowered and his clothes hung off of him in filthy rags. He was emaciated, black hair greasy and hanging in his face. 

Then big fearful black eyes raised up. Leo couldn’t breathe. It felt like someone had stolen his lungs. The eyes were sad, glassy and more broken that Leo had ever seen them. The black eyes met his and widened comically. Nico’s eyes were adorable like that. He looked like a little ball of black fuzz with eyes like a kitten. The others were talking, but Leo didn’t hear a word they said. He ridiculously felt like a groom seeing their bride for the first time. Nothing else mattered. Leo only had eyes for the one he thought was gone forever. His heart began to pound and his eyes were burning. He took a shaky step forward and then another. Then he was running. Hazel’s eyes widened and the others called out questions. Leo didn’t care. Because his Nico. His Nico. Was alive. Leo pulled Nico from Hazel and dragged him into a hug. Nico collapsed and dragged Leo down to his knees. Nico was shaking, Leo sobbed into the boy’s shoulder. His friends surrounded the two, he could imagine their confusion but Leo couldn’t speak. He kissed Nico's greasy hair and laughed shakily. Nico weakly raised his head, tears swimming in the dark pits. Leo smiled at the boy and very aware of their audience, pulled Nico into a soft kiss. Squeals, and awes filled the air around them and Leo giggled. He felt intoxicated or high. He gave the blushing Nico a Cheshire grin and pulled him to his feet. 

Nico leaned against Leo, his lips rested by Leo’s ear and he whispered, hoarsely. “Il mio leone.” 

“Shhh. Let’s get you all fixed up.” Leo whispered. 

“Uuuuuhhhh. Do you two know each other?” Percy asked. Leo gave a laugh. Definitely not hysterical… ok judging by the looks he got, it was. 

“You could say that. Now… let’s go get Annabeth.” Leo commanded. 

Page break………..

Then Percy and Annabeth were gone, and Nico was inconsolable. Leo took the boy to his room, which was covered in papers, and tools. Leo blushed and swept his bed off before settling Nico on to the top. 

“We need to have a talk, don’t we?” Leo asked, seriously. He sat next to Nico, detangling Nico from the aviator jacket on his shoulders. Nico grimaced and his lips trembled with emotions he couldn’t get control of. Nico was practically vibrating, deep bags under his eyes. 

“What happened to you?” Nico’s voice was quiet.

“I got caught stealing food and medicine. Police came and shipped me off. Took me back to social services. They decided to send me to the Wilderness school. That’s where I met Jason and Piper.” Leo told him. “What happened to you?” 

Nico scoffed bitterly. “Do you really want me to get into that? Torture, pain, blood and war.” 

“My little soldier.” Leo cooed, trying to lighten the mood. 

Nico smirked and shot him a soft glare. Nico turned to his jacket and unzipped one of the many pockets that lined the inside. He dug his arm in deeper than Leo would imagine the pocket to be and pulled out a reddish thing. He pushed the ragged lump on to Leo’s lap. Leo studied it for a moment and chuckled. In his lap was his old Teddy Bear. Or at least what was left of the little guy. The bear was once a beautiful cherry red with a black bow tie and golden/brown eyes. Now he was missing his left eye and his nose, a long jagged slash through the fabric. A splatter of something was stained to his fur, turning it a brownish color. A leg was missing and the right side had had a tear at some point but someone had sewed the bear up carefully with black thread. The threading was sloppy and stuffing peeked out between a few stitches. His remaining leg was charred black and the fur was crispy. He was floppy from lack of stuffing. The dark stain was also across the bear’s belly. 

“Rojo. What happened to my bear, angel?” Leo asked, roaring with laughter. Nico gave a grin and scooted closer, pointing to the bear’s face. 

“That was from the claws of a telekhine. Got me during the war.” 

Leo frowned and traced the dark stain. “This is your blood?” 

Nico seemed bitter, “Yup. Gross isn’t it? But sometimes, that bear was all I had. I’d hold on to it and remember at least someone cared about me.” 

Leo’s mind provided a sad image of Nico curled up in the jar, clutching the bear as his life drained out of him. Nico pointed at the bears charred leg. 

“I dropped firewater on him on accident. He was my only companion down in…. there.” Nico shuddered, his pale face turning almost translucent. Leo set his hand on Nico’s shoulder but Nico flinched away. 

“Please don’t touch me.” Nico whispered. Leo frowned, holding up the bear. 

“Here. Keep him. He’s my promise to you that I’ll never intentionally leave you. I won’t hurt you, Nico. Come on… you know me.” Leo felt desperate. He couldn’t be rejected by Nico. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Nico again. Leo thrust his wrists into Nico’s sight, showing the scars that painted the surface of the fragile skin with purple, red and white scars. The two, should have been, fatal wounds raised and purple against Leo’s darker skin. “Nico. You know me. Better than Jason. Better than Piper.” 

Nico’s eyes trailed over the scars, going up Leo’s biceps. “You didn’t have this many scars before.” He didn’t sound surprised. 

“I stopped after I got to Camp Half-blood. But never again did I try to die. Nico, I lived for you. I thought you had died without me. You were so sick. And I didn’t know if you had any internal injuries. I thought you were gone.” Leo urged. Nico’s eyes welled with unshed tears, spilling over his cheeks and making streaks through the filth on his face. Leo nodded, “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Nico made a hiccuping sound and stumbled to his feet, following Leo to the bathroom, his hands squeezing the teddy bear. Leo turned the bath on and smirked to himself. 

“So, what do you want to smell like? The girls got some fruity crap. All the guys just share, except for Frank. He gets a rash with normal body wash. He’s got delicate skin.” Nico snorted softly. “And we’ve got all sorts of hair stuff. Got stuff for injuries and matted hair, you’ll need that, angel.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Nico grumbled. 

Leo grinned and eased Nico on to the toilet. As gently as he could, he pulled Nico’s boots off. Nico flinched and squirmed with each hint of physical contact. Nico’s shoes were removed and Leo’s stomach churned as he slowly unstuck Nico’s socks from his feet. They were swollen and covered with sores, the skin was peeling and the nails were cracked. Blood fused the fabric to his feet. 

“Gods… how are you even still walking?” Leo murmured. He tossed the socks in the trash and looked up. Nico had removed his shirt. This wasn’t the first time that Leo had seen Nico without a shirt but he still made Leo choke. Nico had a graceful almost feminine curve to his body that Leo loved. He was horribly skinny, his skin stretched over delicate bones but Leo remembered when he wasn’t quite so skinny. Beautiful didn’t cover it. Leo ached to touch him but he held himself back and he stepped back. 

“Can you get your pants?” Leo asked, tossing Nico’s shirt in the trash. 

“I think so.” He shakily stood, his pants sagging against his waist. Leo turned away trying to be polite, he turned the water off, checking to make sure it wasn’t too hot. “ ‘m ready.” Nico coughed with a nasty wheeze. 

Leo turned to help Nico into the water, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Nico flinched violently and tried to bolt but instead fell against Leo. Leo held him close, talking slowly and softly. Nico’s shivering tempered off and Leo successfully got Nico into the tub. Nico laid back, eyes shut and his body trembling slightly. The water was already turning brown, dirt settling to the bottom of the tub. Leo sighed and got to work cleaning the younger boy. By the time he was finished, Nico was fast asleep. Leo dried, changed and carried the boy back to his room with Rojo on Nico’s chest, setting them down on the bed. Nico's eyes fluttered and a hand shot out, grabbing Leo. With a weak tug, Leo was laying next to Nico. Nico, still mostly asleep, curled up against Leo. One hand held the bear close and the other held Leo’s shirt in a vice like grip. Leo tucked himself against Nico and buried his face in Nico’s neck, inhaling his scent. Nico smelt of fresh shampoo and soap but under that he smelled like Nico. Like wet dirt, fire, the overly sweet scent of pomegranate and the bitter scent of sulfur. 

Nico mumbled against him, “You smell like a warm summer night.” 

Leo nodded off soon after, completely relaxed. Hazel would later come check on the pair. She would find Nico in a red shirt and bright green boxers that were way too big for him, white socks covering his feet, laying on top of Leo. Leo’s arms around his hips, holding him close. Nico holding a torn up teddy bear squashed between the two boys. She would smile and find a camera, capturing the moment for them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> May do a second chapter of their reunion if yall enjoy this!


End file.
